spuds_world_stagefandomcom-20200213-history
The Staging
Long ago, before known history, multiple different peoples appeared in different parts of the World Stage. They heard one message from the skies, it being "Welcome to the World Stage." They seemed to have had a plan in mind, and quickly evolved from random groups of people into tribes and small kingdoms, where they are now. The Staging is what the beginning is called, there entrance to the world stage. Creation It is unknown what the voice was, or what caused there creation. However it is excepted in many lands, such as Sweden, that it is the voice of the Great Creator, gifting them with the world. Others believe it is the work of some greater pantheon of gods. Whatever the case most theories are religious in nature. The Path What is known is the ancestors had some idea, some vision of what they were meant to be like, thought by many as a gift from The Creator. The idea of it is called The Path, and some believe there path is unfinished, that it is complete dominion over the world. The idea of the path is present in many religions of the world. Quick Timeline of Staging events Creation The world is created, and the first people begin to appear. Along with animals. The lush forests and the beast within spring to life as water falls for the first time. People learn how to hunt the creatures of the earth soon after they wake up in the middle of flowerbeds, or wherever they spawned. The Voice The Voice is heard, and the people begin advancing, and following the path. The path inspires many of the world's inhabitants save a few, and the most industrious among them get to work on the race to be the first nation to grace the open and hopeful world stage, and rise to prominence. The First Nation The first nation is formed, The Tribe of Rome. This set off a chain reaction in which others were quickly formed, some with the help of Rome. Soon many others rose to prominence in the newly birthed world stage. Quickly the world was populated by more than it started with, and generally the staging is said to have ended with the foundation of Britain, last of the first nations. Religions Beliefs Creatitites The Creatities believe the Great Creator forged them, because he wished to bring more lives into the lonely galaxy. They believe the staging was made by him, along with the world. Norse The Norse believe when the Gods clashed with the Giants there corpses forged the Stage. They think Odin looked down apon his new creations, and seeing possible warriors began to guide them. Kharvark The Kharvark believe that the Great Creator told the last prophet Muhammed (PBUH) his true message. He made the staging along with the whole universe. Yoruba The traditional Yoruba beliefs are that gods called orishas created and are everything. They represent many natural forces including the staging Hellenic They believe in ancient gods of nature emotions and other such aspects of reality in a pantheon of gods. The gods are very human and have flaws, which is unique as many religions are flawless. Few practice it still, most being in the ocean of the Mediterranean. The pantheon is led by Zeus, king of Gods, and his siblings Hades and Poseidon. Jierodism They believe the world was created by Yahweh, the only god. When Yahweh created the earth, they believe the Voice was him telling his followers to make the world pure and live beautiful lives. But they believe that we fell from grace and will be returned to grace by the Messiah who will be sent by Yahweh.Category:History Category:Staging Category:Event Category:Page